Promesa
by Doristarazona
Summary: A ella le hicieron una promesa, y espera con anhelo que algún día se pueda cumplir, solo desea que la esperanza no sea en vano. Que él no olvide lo que prometió. Dramione.


**Promesa**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter, Hogwarts, el Ministerio de Magia, No me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling_**

 ** _(y la verdad es que quiero tener a un Draco y a una Hermione como amigos por lo menos)_**

 **Pareja: Draco/Hermione**

 **Rating: M (Tiene Lemon -relaciones sexuales-, si eres menor de edad no deberías estar leyendo esto, sin embargo está la advertencia)**

 _«Había días que tenía la sensación de estar incompleta. Había días en donde no tenía hambre y ni sed. Había días que no sentía el impulso de levantarme de la cama. Había días que sentía que nada valía la pena en esta vida. Todo porque él no se encuentra aquí. Todo porque no ha venido a buscarme.»_

A tres años de la segunda guerra mágica, Hermione Granger se encuentra trabajando actualmente en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio de Magia. Era una chica de complexión muy delgada, pero con curvas suaves, en donde se veía que la ropa de oficina que llevaba puesta le favorecía su figura, la cual consistía en una sencilla camisa blanca de mangas largas, y una falda de color verde oliva que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, más la túnica que debía usar en su lugar de trabajo estaba colgada en un perchero porque le incomodaba en estos momentos. Tenía la piel clara aunque algo tostada debido a la cantidad de sol que recibió el fin de semana anterior en un paseo que hizo por Londres muggle, que por una extraña razón estaba totalmente soleado ese día. También tenía cabello rizado largo por el nivel de la cintura, aunque actualmente lo llevaba recogido en un moño sencillo, ojos marrones saltones, nariz pequeña y unos labios algo gruesos, donde el inferior estaba algo más inflamado debido a que tenía la costumbre de morderlo cada vez que estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

Ya tenía casi dos años laborando en dicho departamento de forma ardua y eficaz, en donde su jefe inmediato, Elliot Tanner, estaba más que satisfecho por tener entre su personal a alguien tan enfocada en sus funciones como lo era la heroína de guerra. Después de graduarse con la mejor calificación en sus EXTASIS, el ministro de magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt, le ofreció de forma inmediata un puesto que le garantizaría poder ayudar a aquellos seres que necesitaban protección y respeto por sus vidas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Hermione tenía las ventajas de ser quien era, ella sentía que su vida estaba vacía.

Sí, tenía a sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, pese a que este último quiso anteriormente ser su pareja, y ella tuvo que rechazarlo por no sentir lo mismo, no permitiría que él se alejara de ella, ni él ni Harry. Sí, tenía a sus padres, a quienes pudo recuperar una vez terminara la guerra. Recordar que les tuvo que aplicar un Obliviate y modificar sus recuerdos de quienes eran, todo para evitar que llegaran a ellos los mortífagos, aún la hacía sentir culpable de ello; sin embargo, una vez hecho el contra hechizo, entendieron por qué lo hizo y fue perdonada por haberlo hecho. Sí, tenía un trabajo que adoraba, en donde podía seguir con su misión de ayudar a los pobres elfos domésticos, quienes por llevar una vida en donde se les ha adoctrinado que ser esclavizados por una familia de sangre pura era un honor para ellos, llevaban una vida paupérrima y humillante al no poder tener mejores vestimentas, un salario, días libres, y un trato digno hacia ellos. Y ha logrado cumplir con ello, al crear un proyecto especial donde se abarca todo ello, el cual ya está siendo ejecutado.

Todo esto ha logrado y se sentía incompleta. Todo lo que quería se podía decir que estaba al alcance de su mano, pero no era así. Él no estaba ahí.

Él… aquel quien le demostró que no todo es blanco y negro, que existen matices de gris en cada persona. Que las personas no son totalmente buenas o malas, que hay quienes son buenas pero toman decisiones erradas, y que hay quienes son malas pero que quieren redimirse y las circunstancias no les dejan cumplir con este anhelo. Ese que por estar en el lado equivocado de la guerra, tuvo a la sociedad en contra, y no tuvo más remedio que irse de Londres a otro país para poder recuperarse. _«¿Cómo está él? ¿Se acordará de lo que vivimos? ¿Se acordará de la promesa?»_

—Hermione, el Sr. Tanner te espera para la reunión —interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Tessa, la secretaria del Sr. Elliot, le recordó que tenía una reunión para la ejecución de un nuevo proyecto.

—Gracias. Voy enseguida.

Nuevas reuniones, nuevos proyectos, la vida sigue, y aún así no logra dejar pasar esa sensación.

 _«—Un galeón por tus pensamientos —se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía tan apuesto y sexi—. ¿Qué estabas pensando?_

— _Malfoy ¿por qué tan curioso? —preguntó ella jugando un poco con la corbata verde del uniforme de él antes de responder._

— _Ahora volvemos a los apellidos… Bien, Granger… ¿Me podrías decir qué te tiene tan pensativa?_

 _Ella sonríe un poco porque ve su curiosidad en esos ojos grises casi plata que posee, y sigue jugando con su corbata._

— _Es solo que… quisiera estar segura de que vas a estar presente en mi vida una vez termine la guerra._

 _Draco solo la observa sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, pero en sus ojos hay algo de inquietud._

— _Quisiera decir que sí, pero no puedo garantizar que va a ser así. Sabes cuál es mi posición Hermione, cuál es mi misión, y no puedo dejar de cumplirla, mi familia depende de ello._

 _Sí, ella lo sabía. Quiere decir algo más, pero no sabe el qué, así que lo abraza, en aquel pasillo oculto en el tercer piso del colegio Hogwarts, en donde nadie más debe saber que ellos están juntos._

— _¿Puedo pedirte algo? —no sabe de dónde vino eso, pero necesita hacerlo—. Una vez se calme todo, cuando se mejore la situación para ambos, ¿prometes que vas a buscarme?_

 _Draco se quedó rígido ante esa petición, nadie garantizaba que saliera realmente vivo de la guerra. Pero ella es su luz, su aire, su todo, y la necesita, y la quiere con él._

 _La miró a esos hermosos ojos marrones, que nunca dejan de brillar cada vez que lo mira, e hizo la promesa más importante de su vida._

— _Lo prometo. Prometo buscarte una vez mejore la situación para ambos. ¿Prometes esperarme?_

— _Sí lo haré Draco, te lo prometo._

 _Y él inclinó su rostro sellando en sus labios esa promesa con un beso intenso, con el cual se decían que pasara lo que pasara van a estar ahí para el otro, sin importar cuánto tuvieran que esperar.»_

Mientras caminaba a la oficina del Sr. Tanner pensaba como se dieron las cosas después de todo.

Al terminar la guerra, efectivamente detuvieron a los Malfoy, y a pesar de que tanto Draco como su madre Narcissa fueron exonerados de las acusaciones que tuvieron en contra porque habían ayudado al trío de oro, y que su padre Lucius por todo su apoyo dado al lado oscuro de la guerra, fuera condenado a estar en Azkaban por 15 años, la sociedad mágica no permitía que la familia Malfoy se recuperara. Eran juzgados de cualquier manera, y no importaba que Draco decidiera no revelar quienes eran los chicos cuando los atraparon en la mansión Malfoy, ni que Narcissa ocultara que Potter estaba vivo al señor tenebroso, para todos eran mortífagos. Narcissa decidió ir a Francia, para que pasara el tiempo y pudieran hacer negocios en ese país. Draco quiso quedarse en Londres, pero no quiso dejar a su madre sola enfrentándose a los malos tratos que pudiera recibir. Buscó a Hermione y habló con ella para una nueva promesa.

 _«Ambos regresaron a culminar el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Él como ya lo esperaba recibió el rechazo de gran parte de los estudiantes. Para ellos era el peor de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, estaba esperándolo, como se prometieron. La profesora Minerva McGonagall era la actual directora, y anunció que Draco y ella eran los nuevos premios anuales debido a que tenían las mejores calificaciones, pero él sabía que solo era para que los estudiantes resentidos no tuvieran fácil la oportunidad de atacarlo física o verbalmente. Les asignaron estar en la torre de los premios anuales, la cual fue apenas tocada por la batalla, no obstante todo fue restaurado en el castillo, y no se podía distinguir si hubo algún daño en dicho lugar._

 _Cuando estuvieron a solas, lo primero que hicieron fue arrojarse en los brazos del otro. Necesitaban tocarse para sentir que era verdad, que ambos estaban vivos, que estaban ahí juntos, que lograron cumplir su promesa. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso casto, muy dulce, como si fuera una delicada flor a la cual no quisiera dañar. Ella solo sentía como ese calor que le brindaba Draco a través de ese beso, la llenaba de toda clase de sentimientos. Se sentía completa porque estaban ahí, juntos, sin Voldemort, sin mortífagos, sin ninguna misión que cumplir, sin nadie que quisiera asesinarlos. Este beso siguió a otro, y luego a otro más intenso, y a otro aún más apasionado, se abrazaban, deslizaban sus manos por todo lo que pudieran abarcar de sus cuerpos, necesitaban tocarse, fundirse como uno solo. Así que antes de seguir avanzando, Draco llevó a Hermione a una de las habitaciones, al entrar se percató que era la que le asignaron a ella, de colores dorados y rojos en las sábanas de su cama._

 _Se quedaron de pie frente a la cama, ambos sabían qué iba a suceder, sabían que a partir de ese momento afirmarían lo que estarían entregando en ese momento, algo más que el simple sexo, estarían entregando sus almas nuevamente a esa persona que fue la luz de la otra en los tiempos oscuros que corrieron atrás. No era que no lo habían hecho antes, porque muchas veces tuvieron esta clase de encuentros antes de que se desatara formalmente la guerra. Era que ahora que no habían presiones, que no habían límites de tiempo, ni peligros que los acecharan, se podía decir que podían entregarse completamente porque así lo sentían y no porque en cualquier momento podrían morir. Pero él debía hablar con ella antes de seguir dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento._

 _Se sentó en la cama e instó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Ella se quedó extrañada por este cambio de actitud, mas no dijo nada esperando a que él hablara._

— _No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero hacerte el amor con tanta pasión para hacerte sentir que no dejé de pensar en ti en ningún momento de ese horrible tiempo, quiero marcarte de tal forma que no habrá nadie capaz de borrar mi huella de tu cuerpo, que sientas la intensidad de lo que mi corazón emana por ti. Pero antes de hacerlo quiero plantearte mi situación —tomó su mano, como asegurándose de que ella aún seguía ahí—. Prometí buscarte una vez que mejorara nuestra situación, y aquí estoy. Quisiera decirte que me voy a quedar contigo a partir de ahora, pero no puedo —dijo apesadumbrado—. Mi madre quiere irse a Francia, está haciendo todos los arreglos para que nos mudemos a París._

 _Hermione al escuchar esto se tensó, él sintió la rigidez de su mano. Ella sentía que otra vez se iba de sus manos, la esperanza de verlo fue lo único que la mantuvo en pie durante toda la batalla. Y ahora que estaban ahí, nuevamente se presentaba otro obstáculo._

— _Hermione, no me quiero ir, quiero que estemos juntos… No obstante en estos momentos la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido no está permitiendo que nada sea sencillo para mi madre ni para mí. Yo puedo soportar los malos tratos, el rechazo en general, es lo que he vivido hasta ahora durante el último año y sé que será así durante un buen tiempo. Pero mi madre no está acostumbrada a ello, de hecho, a pesar de los errores cometidos, mi padre siempre buscó protegerla, y la mantenía alejada de ese tipo de confrontaciones de parte de las personas que atacaron por una u otra razón a los Malfoy. Estando él en Azkaban, debo ser yo quien la cuide, y una vez nos graduemos deberé ir con ella a manejar los negocios familiares._

 _Ella no quería que se fuera, fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron, sobre todo el momento de su tortura de parte de Bellatrix, ese momento tan terrible, y no por el hecho de recibir una marca en su brazo y las demás torturas, si no por el temor de que Draco intentara hacer algo para protegerla de esa mujer, porque si lo hubiera hecho no estaría ahí con él sino llevando flores a su tumba, y eso en el caso de sobrevivir ella._

 _Ahora pasa esto, ¿qué debería hacer? Lo más lógico para ella era dejarlo ir, debe estar con su madre. Ella ya tiene un proyecto para el ministerio, porque al graduarse en Hogwarts tiene garantizado su lugar ahí. Cree que será lo mejor para los dos, ver ese último año en el colegio como el último año para los dos._

— _Draco debes ir a París, si es lo mejor para tu familia entonces deberás estar ahí cuando terminemos los estudios —lo decía con falsa seguridad pero en voz baja, y Draco vio el dolor que reflejaba su rostro._

— _Este año estaremos juntos aquí Hermione, seré tuyo, y pase lo que pase siempre lo seré. Y prometo una vez más que cuando se estabilicen las cosas en mi familia regresaré a buscarte._

— _Draco… yo… no hagas esas promesas… No quiero atarte a algo que podría quedar en el olvido —dijo acongojada._

 _La miró con seguridad y con algo de molestia al escuchar esto. —Jamás repitas eso, jamás, no vas a quedar en el olvido. Tú eres la razón por la cual vivo Hermione. Tú fuiste quien me mantuvo cuerdo, al recordar la promesa que hicimos me obligaba a centrarme en lo importante, sobrevivir para regresar a ti y no volverme loco en el intento. Así que reafirmo mi promesa. Prometo regresar a ti cuando estén las cosas mejor para mi familia. ¿Prometes esperarme?_

 _A Hermione le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas que querían salir al escuchar esas palabras. —Prometo esperarte Draco._

 _Entonces Draco tomó su rostro de nuevo y la besó con tal intensidad que ambos quedaron acostados en la cama. La besaba saboreando sus labios, sintiendo el interior de su boca, recordando el sabor del elixir que salía de ella. Él estaba encima de ella, aunque se apoyaba en sus brazos para no dejar caer totalmente su peso en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella pasaba sus manos encima de la ropa, por la espalda de él. De pronto él se levantó y empezó a retirar la ropa de ella, la túnica, la corbata de color rojo Gryffindor, y poco a poco desabotonaba la camisa blanca que llevaba. Al mismo tiempo ella removía las ropas de él. Al verlo sin camisa logró observar en su pálida piel todas las cicatrices que le quedaron por las torturas que sufrió en la mansión, estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, y pasaba sus dedos de forma delicada encima de la más grande de ellas, la cual atravesaba su pecho. Lo gracioso de la situación es que esa en particular no fue provocada en la guerra, sino fue hecha por las manos de su mejor amigo, Harry, al ejecutar un Sectumsempra de una forma tan efectiva que Draco, por muy poco, hubiera terminado desangrado en los baños de Myrtle La Llorona, sino hubiera sido por Snape no la habría contado. Seguía pasando los dedos por las cicatrices con tal delicadeza, que él se estremecía por su toque. Vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, quedaba una cicatriz bastante descolorida de la calavera y la lengua de serpiente, pasó su mano por ella, se sentía áspera la piel, aunque fue una delicia para Draco sentir esa caricia. Él ya terminaba de retirar la camisa de ella, y vio que estaba con un sujetador sencillo de color blanco, el cual resaltaba en su piel que estaba ligeramente más tostada que la de él. Retiro el sostén y la besó nuevamente en los labios. Tomaba uno de sus pechos con una mano, apretando suavemente el pezón con sus dedos, y con la otra buscaba soltar el botón de la falda, al lograrlo retiró la prenda, junto con las medias y los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Solo le quedaba una pieza, pero ella quería igualar las condiciones. Se levantó un poco en la cama, se puso de rodillas de frente a él, y se dispuso a soltar el botón de su pantalón, bajó el cierre lentamente, él se puso de pie para dejarlo caer y lo pateó lejos junto con sus calcetines y zapatos, los cuales se había quitado con ese movimiento. Ambos con una sola pieza de ropa, él de pie y ella de rodillas en la cama, él siendo más alto de lo que podía recordar, se miraban a los ojos con intensidad, con fogosidad, comunicándose todo lo que podían a través de esa mirada. Él rodeo su cintura con su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, pegando su pecho a los senos de ella. La besó en los labios, en el contorno de su mandíbula, en el cuello, bajó hacia el centro del pecho, rozando los pezones con sus manos, fue bajando a su ombligo para jugar con su lengua en él, luego hizo que se acostara para retirar sus bragas blancas de algodón, y seguir besando y chupando el centro entre sus piernas, abandonó momentáneamente ese lugar para deslizar las manos por los muslos, recorriendo con sus besos las largas piernas, adorándola como ella lo merecía, para luego retornar su camino y concentrarse nuevamente en saborear el centro de su ser, aquel que tanto añoró. Provocaba electricidad en su cuerpo solamente con sus besos, pero en el momento en que lo sintió besando ese lugar prohibido para los demás pero no para él, sintió que todo su cuerpo llegaba al límite de resistencia, pero aún así no deja de pedir que "por favor no se detuviera", el siguió besando, y jugando con sus dedos en el mismo lugar. Cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos no lo resistió, llegó a su clímax con mucha más fuerza de la esperada, pero no había terminado, él se quitó su ropa interior, y ella tomó su miembro con una de sus manos al ver que estaba totalmente erguido, lo estimuló un poco más, no es que hiciera falta, pero deseaba hacerle sentir cuánto lo extrañaba. Después de ser estimulado, Draco se ubicó entre sus piernas, con ella acostada, con las rodillas flexionadas, totalmente abierta, y antes de entrar a su interior acercó su rostro al de ella, la miró a los ojos, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y brillantes por lo que estaba sintiendo, y ella le observaba de igual manera. —Te amo —dijo antes de besarla, y entró en ella. Merlín, como la extrañaba, necesitaba sentirla, anhelaba su calor, sentir como se estremecía en su interior. Siguieron con el vaivén de sus cuerpos, ella pasaba las uñas por su espalda dejando marcas que fácilmente se verían al día siguiente, él no dejaba de besar su cuello, su mandíbula, y sus labios estaban enrojecidos de tanto ser mordidos por él, no dejaba de entrar y salir, pero no iban a durar mucho, ya sentía ese estremecimiento que la caracterizaba cada vez que tenía un orgasmo, y al sentirla en ese momento se dejó llevar, llegando con ella al clímax. —Te amo —le dijo ella una vez pudieron calmar sus respiraciones. Se retiró de ella, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama a su lado izquierdo, y ella instintivamente se movió hacia él reposando su rostro en el pecho de Draco, y él la abrazó, sin querer dejarla ir._

 _Pasaron las semanas en donde no había otra cosa más que felicidad entre los dos, dormían juntos todas las noches, turnaban las habitaciones, para no desgastar las camas decía él y ella rodaba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba eso. Por insistencia de él no revelaron su relación, no quería exponerla a los rumores mal intencionados, ni al peligro que pudiera darse solamente por estar con un ex mortífago, aún habían enemigos que querían hacerle daño a Draco, y nunca bajaba la guardia, algo que quedó de su entrenamiento como mortífago, y claro, tener al señor oscuro en el que debería ser un lugar seguro para su familia no ayudó para nada, no podía confiar en nadie._

 _Pero luego de tres meses llegó lo que hizo que su tiempo idílico de pareja se fuera al traste, y no pudieran seguir con la premisa de estar juntos todo ese año escolar. La profesora McGonagall solicitó la presencia de Draco en su despacho, y le dio las noticias que él más temía. Narcissa fue atacada en el callejón Diagon, alguien que estaba resentido con los mortífagos la estaba siguiendo al saber que se encontraba sola haciendo las últimas compras para preparar su traslado a París. Ella por un descuido no percibió que estaba siendo seguida, y cuando se estaba acercando a una de las calles internas del lugar, fue acorralada y le arrojaron una maldición, que si bien no fue mortal la dejó bastante lastimada. Draco estaba con el corazón destrozado, y salió inmediatamente a San Mungo para verificar su estatus. Después de algunos días de permiso, Draco regresó y fue directamente a hablar con Hermione en la torre asignada a ellos._

 _Se sentaron en la sala común de la torre, frente al fuego encendido para sentir su calor, dado que el ambiente invernal de la época mantenía las temperaturas bajo cero._

— _¿Cómo se encuentra tu mamá? —preguntó Hermione._

— _Mejor. El hechizo que le arrojaron no fue letal, pero debe descansar para que las heridas internas se cierren y puede recuperarse por completo —todo esto lo dijo mirando al fuego de la chimenea, estaba completamente deprimido._

 _La verdad es que ver a su madre tan debilitada no fue nada agradable. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía con el ánimo en el piso era lo que le debía decir a Hermione. ¿Por qué no tenía derecho a ser feliz con la persona que más quería?_

— _Hermione… —la miró a esos hermosos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco cada vez que los miraba—. Dado este ataque, mi madre ha decidido ir a Francia cuando esté recuperada. Y me pidió que fuera con ella._

 _Hermione presentía algo así, ya lo imaginaba cuando supo la noticia del ataque. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, ya sabía que ese tiempo de felicidad se terminaría, pero no imaginó que pudiera ser tan repentinamente interrumpido. Desvió su mirada y la enfocó en la chimenea, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir._

— _¿Cuándo se irían?_

— _Después de vacaciones de navidad —respondió Draco taciturno._

— _¿Y tus estudios? —preguntando enfocando aún su mirada en la chimenea._

— _Hablé con la directora para poder prepararme desde París, y cuando sea necesario venir a presentar los EXTASIS para poder graduarme. Y ella aceptó dadas las circunstancias que nos rodean._

— _Creo que ya no habrá un nosotros, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione con temor a la respuesta, aunque ya sabía cuál era._

— _Siempre habrá un nosotros Hermione —se aferró a una de sus manos y con la otra tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, encontrando sorprendida que también estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque el orgullo no permitía que ninguna cayera._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? No puedes prometerme que vas a volver a mí, ya lo hiciste. Y ahora se presentó un nuevo obstáculo, tú debes trabajar en la recuperación de tu familia. Y yo ya tengo un proyecto que no puedo dejar atrás una vez que nos graduemos._

 _Él lo sabía, pero por eso no se iba a dejar vencer por esta situación._

— _Lo sé, por eso no te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo. Pero yo sí te lo quiero prometer. Seré tuyo siempre mi amor, eres mi luz, tú lo sabes. Prometo regresar, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, yo regresaré._

 _Ella lo observaba tan seguro que no tuvo la menor duda de creer que era capaz de cumplir con esa promesa._

— _Hagamos algo. Cuando nos graduemos, tú seguirás dando estabilidad a tu familia, yo voy a trabajar en el ministerio. Trataremos de mejorar nuestras vidas. Pero si al pasar el tiempo, algo cambia, conocemos a otras personas, o realmente nos encontramos con una situación que no permita el reunirnos nuevamente, escribiremos aunque sea una carta anulando esa promesa para que seamos libres los dos._

 _Draco la miró en desacuerdo. —No voy a estar con alguien más. No quiero que conozcas a alguien más. Yo soy tuyo, y tú eres mía, de eso puedes estar segura. Nadie va a dañar mi futuro contigo. Esta promesa, este juramento lo llevaré siempre Hermione Jean Granger. Yo te juro que volveré a ti, y te llevaré conmigo una vez que hayamos logrado nuestros objetivos._

 _Y sin dejar lugar a dudas la besó tan apasionadamente que terminaron haciendo el amor en aquel sofá de la sala común. Al día siguiente, despertaron en la misma sala, acostados en el sofá, él la admiraba, veía su sutil belleza, sus rizos castaños que estaban más definidos este año, su nariz pequeña, su labio inferior más grueso que el superior, las pequeñas pecas que están adornando su nariz. Ella correspondía la mirada admirando su cabello rubio casi blanco, sus ojos gris plata, su rostro afilado, sus labios delgados, como si hubiera nacido para ser un aristócrata, y puede confirmar que fue así. Él llevaba puesto el anillo de plata que tiene el emblema de los Malfoy. Se lo quitó, y se lo puso en su mano derecha._

— _Quiero que guardes esto. Esta es parte de mi promesa. Voy a regresar a buscarte a ti y a este anillo. Sabes que es importante para mí, y no dudo en que vas a poder cuidarlo con seguridad. Con esto vas a estar ligada aún más a mí. Y cuando menos lo esperes te buscaré. Pase lo que pase no lo olvides —y la besó reafirmando sus palabras._

Pero ya han pasado dos años desde que pasó esa promesa. Ya debe haberse olvidado de ella. Sin embargo, día tras día lleva colgado el anillo en una cadena que le dio su madre. Se siente desamparada sin él. Acordaron no enviarse cartas, ella lo pidió así porque no quería vivir con falsas esperanzas, quería concentrarse en el trabajo, y a la vez no quería perturbarlo con lo que le pudiera decir. A decir verdad ella escribió muchas cartas en este tiempo para decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero era tan testaruda con su decisión que acababa por destruirlas porque no resistiría el no tener una respuesta inmediata, o en caso contrario tener una respuesta que terminara de romperle el corazón.

Estaba saliendo de la reunión que ya había culminado con el señor Elliot para el nuevo proyecto de crear una ley de protección especial a los centauros, en la cual siendo honestos no había prestado casi atención por estar evocando esos recuerdos de aquel amor que no pudo seguir viviendo.

Cuando entraba en su oficina, justo frente a su escritorio, se encontró a la persona que quería ver con tanto deseo. Los pergaminos que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al piso y se quedó paralizada al verlo. Ahí estaba él, con su cabello rubio un poco más largo, con un elegante traje al estilo muggle de color negro, el cual hacía que resaltara la palidez de su piel, se veía con un poco más de musculatura aunque nada exagerada, pero tenía esa mirada llena de anhelo hacia ella que hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Aún no había dicho nada.

Trataba de hablar, en verdad lo hacía, solo esperaba que no fuera uno de sus tantos sueños en donde podía vivir este más que soñado encuentro.

—¿Draco? —ella solo pedía a Merlín que fuera real y no una fantasía.

—Hermione —él mencionó su nombre como si fuera la palabra que más le gustara pronunciar. La observaba con mucho más intensidad de la que ella pudiese recordar.

Ella no sabía que decir, honestamente no sabía que hacer, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y que necesitaba hacer desde hace más de dos años. Literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y lo besa con toda la fuerza que tiene acumulada por todo el tiempo que ha tenido que esperar. Él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos como si temiera que se pudiese desvanecer. Cuando sintieron que debían respirar rompieron el beso, y él habló.

—Hermione, perdóname, perdóname —ella se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esto—. Perdóname por no venir antes. Pero quiero saber si no es tarde, dime por favor. He regresado por ti amor, he regresado para no alejarme de ti nunca más. Dime, ¿me esperaste?

Ella tomó la cadena que llevaba puesta en su cuello desde el momento en que le dio el anillo. —¿Esto responde tu pregunta? —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo de felicidad—. No me permití olvidar esa promesa Draco, tu anillo nunca me permitió olvidar.

Y él la abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar esto. —¿Vendrás conmigo a Francia o debo venir a Londres? Dime que deseas y se hará, porque de ahora en adelante estaré contigo sin importar lo demás.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Sabe de esto? —no podía dejar de preguntar algo que le ha estado preocupando desde que comenzaron su romance.

—Ella lo sabe todo amor. Sabe que he estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que nos reunieron para ese proyecto en sexto año. Sabe que nos tuvimos que separar por causa de la guerra. Sabe que como me sentí en el momento en que tus amigos y tú aparecieron en la mansión capturados por Greyback. Sabe la promesa que te hice desde antes que estallara la guerra. Y sabe el juramento que te hice hace más de dos años. Sabe que siempre serás la única en mi corazón, y que nadie podrá reemplazarte.

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando, y se encontraba muy feliz, por fin se sentía completa. Pero primero debía hacer algo. Lo golpeó en un brazo. —¡Ouch! No te veo en dos años y me golpeas —se queja Draco pasando la mano en el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

—Es precisamente por eso, tardaste más de dos años. Pero ya estás aquí —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo volvió a besar.

No importa donde estarían ellos, lo importante es que por fin estarían juntos, y nada impedirá eso.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Hola, ya sé que esta no es la traducción, pero sinceramente quise intentar escribir algo, aunque sea lo más mega dulce y cursi para ustedes, aunque tiene lemon jajaja. No quise meter el cómo fue que se unieron estos dos, dígamos que fue un trabajo forzado, y luego una amistad, un romance, y la guerra y las circunstancias los mantuvieron separados. Pero igual díganme que tal les pareció. Por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo. Y gracias por leer. Ya estoy terminando de traducir el capítulo de First Came Marriage, así que una vez esté revisado publico, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**


End file.
